


eight nights into forever

by bitterbones (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Chewie is a dog, Dom rey, F/M, Hanukkah, Jewish Ben Solo, Mild Angst, SUPER domestic, Smut, Sub Ben, home for the holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bitterbones
Summary: Rey has never had a family, has never known what it truly feels like to have a home. Then she meets Ben Solo, ten years her elder and entirely too handsome, he seems to be as taken with her as she is with him. A year into their romance he invites her to spend Hanukkah with his family in the United States and Rey, for the first time in her life, is faced with family......and a steamy night spent in Ben's childhood bedroom.





	eight nights into forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissCoppelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCoppelia/gifts).



> I combined a few of the prompts. I hope you enjoy. <3
> 
> also tw for one minor mention of drug use, not by any of our main cast though.

Rey pressed her palm to the triple paned airplane window, exhaling against it, expecting the puff of warm air to give rise to condensation, but none came. Maybe that didn’t happen in airplanes? She didn’t know, it was her first time in one. Far below them, drawing nearer, ever nearer was the tarmac sprawl of John F. Kennedy International Airport. Beyond that, the endless concrete and steel of New York City, the Big Apple, the urban jewel in America’s democratic crown.

It had been a long flight from Heathrow, and Rey already felt herself missing the familiarity of London’s crowded streets. She’d never left London before, not in the twenty years she’d been alive. Ben had promised her that New York wasn’t really so different, beyond the reversal of street direction, a city was a city. Rey wasn’t so certain that she believed him. 

Shuddering as the plane began to descend, tilting towards the distant streak of runway, Rey groped for Ben’s hand where it rested on the armrest beside her. He jolted awake at the sudden sensation of her nails pressing into his knuckles. 

“Easy, kid.” He soothed, voice husky with sleep. He smacked his full lips as though he were trying to rid himself of some foul flavor, likely the rum and cokes he had been sipping through the first six hours of their flight.“We’ll be on the ground soon.” 

She took some small solace in his words, the reassurance and safety his presence offered, until he added quietly, “ _One way or another_.” 

Rey huffed and punched his shoulder. Ben laughed.

*

She gave up on feigning anger halfway through the confusing sprawl of the airport, clinging to Ben’s arm as he smirked and navigated them towards the baggage claim. Once all of their things were accounted for, and Ben had dragged Rey away from the airport Cinnabon— promising better food upon arrival at his parent’s house— they made for the exit.

Rey climbed into the back of the taxi as Ben loaded their luggage into the trunk, fidgeting with her thumbs in her lap. Outside snow had begun to fall in fat drifting flakes. Snow was familiar, it gave some small comfort as she wrapped her arms around her midsection, Ben crawling into the back seat beside her. 

And off they went with the spit of slush beneath the cab tires and a puff of white exhaust into the air. 

“Are you ready?” Ben asked, swiping through the notifications on his phone screen, “Mom’s so excited to finally meet you.” 

Rey tried to swallow her anxiety, but some spilt over in the timid question; “Does… does she know?”

“About what, the age gap? Yeah.” He chuckled, glancing up at her with dark, handsome eyes, “She doesn’t care, and neither does Dad. They’re eleven years apart,Rey, we’re only ten.” 

He squeezed her knee reassuringly then went back to his phone, taping the screen and then lifting it to his ear. Calling his parents, no doubt, letting them know that the plane had landed safely and he was on his way, girlfriend in tow. 

Rey sighed and pressed her cheek to the cold glass of the window, shutting her eyes in an attempt to nap as they inched their way through the New York traffic. Still, she was too tense to sleep. They didn’t care that she was twenty and Ben was thirty? There were still a thousand other reasons for them to hate her on precedent. She was foreign and rough around the edges, easily distracted, and, once the layer of ‘glamor’ Ben had provided her with was pulled back, it was obvious she had grown up in poverty. A sob story, a could-be gold digger sniffing around their Ivy league son. Rey would hate Rey, too. Not to mention, this was a Hanukkah celebration, Rey had never so much as attended a Christmas party, and this felt much more… _austere_ than that. 

She was terrified of offending, terrified of being kicked out and left to find her own way back across the Atlantic ocean to her shitty little apartment and low paying mechanic job. But most of all, she was terrified of losing Ben. She could hear him yapping away beside her, excited to be coming home for the holiday, eager to see his parents, so gentle and kind, _Ben_. She’d never loved anyone before him. She isn’t certain she’d be able to love anyone after him, either. 

She voiced none of this, instead choosing to wind her fingers through Ben’s when he laid his hand over her own. Her eyes remained tightly shut until the vehicle finally jerked to a stop in front of the Solo residence. 

She’d hardly had the time to observe the simple suburban two story home before she was tugged by the hand over the threshold and into the customary holiday chaos. There was food cooking in the kitchen— smoking, both scent and the shrieking smoke detector informed— and a dog bellowing loudly in the living room as two men bickered with equal vigor. 

Rey almost turned on heel and fled out the door. It was too much. She didn’t belong here. This wasn’t her place and these people would undoubtedly _hate_ her. But she was stopped by Ben’s solid body behind her and his warm, soft hand in her own. 

“Rey,” he said, and that reassuring timbre grounded her, “This is my mother. Mom, this is Rey.” 

In all of her panic she had hardly paid any mind to the woman who greeted them at the door. She was dwarfed by her son when she embraced him, swallowed up by his heft, and when they parted and she turned to Rey the younger woman froze. 

This was Ben’s mother, tiny with silvery hair pulled back into a tight knot and kind, dark eyes cornered with crows feet. 

“Hello, Rey.” She smiled. Her voice was husky and warm, “I’m so excited to finally meet you! Ben’s told us so much about you.” 

Rey gave a nervous half smile and nodded, “I— um… I’m excited to finally meet you, too, Mrs. Solo.” 

She offered her hand nervously. The woman laughed, taking it and then tugging Rey into a tight hug. 

“None of that now, call me Leia.” She chuckled, pulling away but keeping her steady hands on Rey’s shoulders, “My boy is madly in love with you, my dear. You’re family.” 

Rey flushed from scalp to toes and behind them Ben sputtered, choking as he says, “Mom!”

Exactly how much had Ben told them?

*

The flurry of activity that followed their initial introduction in the foyer left Rey’s head spinning. She met his father, Han, somehow still heartbreakingly charismatic at seventy, a veritable silver fox and he _knew _it. Ben owed much of his looks to his father it seemed, save for those dark, soulful eyes. Those were wholly Leia.__

__Next was Luke, Ben’s uncle and Leia’s twin brother. He sported a tasteful beard and salt and pepper hair. He was jovial and dressed in a menorah sweater with light up candles. Rey could feel the tiny LEDs when he embraced her, practically squeezing the air from her lungs as he thanked her for ‘bringing Ben back around’._ _

__Then there was Padmé. Over ninety and frail, the family matriarch couldn’t rise from her chair to greet Rey, so Rey knelt in front of her, giving her a weak smile. The woman looked her age in some ways, but in others she was still well in her youth. Her eyes were free of cataracts and were sharp and aware, her hair was white as snow and looked like it would be downy soft to the touch, and her teeth… when she spoken they were strong and ivory. Rey suspected they were real. Ben had mentioned that his grandmother was a thriving socialite in her day. Padmé Amidala Naberrie Skywalker took care of herself._ _

__“You look like I did,” the woman mused, voice gentle and contemplative as a thin hand traced along the curve of Rey’s cheekbone, “And Ben is so much like Anakin was…”_ _

__Anakin was Ben’s grandfather. Rey flushed further at the insinuation but was spared from having formulate a reply by a warm wet _lick_ across her hand. She spun unevenly and fell backwards onto her rear, coming face to face with a massive brown dog. He was all fur and drooping tongue, black eyes shining as he greeted her with a long, wet lick across the face. _ _

__Rey sputtered and laughed, taking handfuls of fluffy brown fur as he bowled her over onto the floor._ _

__“Han!” She heard Leia bellow, “Please come get your dog off of our guest!”_ _

__Rey heard Padmé laughing above her, and Luke too. And she knew that somewhere Ben Solo was cringing and covering his handsome, flushed face with his hands. He’d apologize later, for all of it, she knew. Rey would only laugh at him._ _

___Is this what families are like?_ _ _

____

*

Hours went by and Rey found herself more at ease. Slumping into the couch and dozing off and on, one hand stroking the scruff of Chewie’s neck where he laid beside her.

“He’s taken to you.” Han commented, “Doesn’t do that often with strangers.” 

“Well, I smell like Ben,” she blurted, then groaned at the realization of how _smelling_ like Ben could be perceived. And it was. Ben’s arm tightened around her shoulders as Han and Luke burst into tearful laughter. 

“About time, Benny boy!” Luke cried and wandered into the kitchen to tell Leia. 

Did… did they think he was a virgin, before?

Rey cast the man in question a sidelong glance and he shrugged, giving a knowing smirk, “I was a quiet kid, and it’s been a while.” 

Rey would never forget her first night with Ben Solo. He hadn’t been a virgin. Did American women not find him as absolutely irresistible as women across the Atlantic did? Or, had he simply come into his own _after_ he moved to England? It had to be the latter. She squeezed his hand where it rested on her shoulder. A silent _I love you_. 

She let it go, eventually. This is what families did, they teased each other. It was playful, and Ben didn’t seem to mind. All in good fun. She felt almost feral, she had become so defensive for a moment, ready to defend Ben from his own family. She chewed her lip nervously. She needed to temper her reactions lest she embarrassed herself. 

She rested her head on his shoulder and dozed some more while a horror movie played on the flatscreen. They spoke on and off. Small talk, ‘How have things been?’ and the like. Whenever Ben spoke Rey shifted against him, his deep voice rumbling through his chest. 

God his voice _did_ something to her. He knew it too, fingers drifting languidly up and down her bicep. She rubbed her jeaned thighs together, entreating the subtle warmth between them to stop. It was neither the place nor the time. Could they even have sex here? Was there enough privacy? 

As if to answer her question Ben rose up from the couch and offered her a hand, “Wanna see my bedroom? Hasn’t changed since I was sixteen.” He gave her a secretive smile and she swallowed hard, catching his meaning. 

No one else seemed to notice the innuendo, or even care. Chewie tried to follow them up the stairs but Ben stopped him, gating the narrow space with a long leg, foot pressed against the wall. 

“Dad!” Ben shouted, “Can you please call the dog?” 

“What! He just wants to watch the show.” Oh… he had perceived Ben’s meaning. 

“That’s disgusting,” Ben groused, “I just want to–

“Chewie!” Han called, ending the unnerving interaction as the dog bounded away goodnaturedly. 

Ben shook his head, taking Rey’s hand and continuing to lead them up the stairs. “That was embarrassing.” 

“I don’t know,” she said as they reached the landing, “I… I thought it was nice, in a way.”

Ben’s face creased with pity as an aged white door creaked open, giving way to a space entirely too adolescent for Rey’s taste. Ben’s too, it seemed, as he cringed upon entry. 

“This is where I grew up,” a nervous hand carded through his hair, like somehow this small window into his past would put her off of him permanently. 

The room was small, with a single wide bed and a solitary window; no curtains. The walls were covered in posters, bands and video games and half naked women. All of the buxom and gazing at the viewer enticingly. A grin split Rey’s face. How different those women were from her, but that hardly mattered, she knew Ben liked her _plenty_. 

“So,” he asked, “How do you like it here, so far? I know it’s only been a few hours but…” 

Rey wasn’t looking at him, but she knew he was rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Your family is nice.” She offered, “Your room on the other hand… How are we both going to fit in that bed?”

His door clicked shut and she heard the lock turn and tumble, “I think my mom was going to have you sleep on an air mattress,” then his voice lowered, dangerously, “But I think we’ll both fit.”

Rey spun to face him, sinking comfortably into her role while excitement sent her heart racing. Were they really going to do this here, now, while his family was wide awake and active just a floor below? The possibility of being caught only further enticed her. 

“Me on top?” She asked, sauntering forward, pressing the whole of her body against his front. He was hard in his jeans. 

“Anything you want,” he whispered, pupils blown wide. 

Breath ghosting his full lips, she whispered, “ _Good boy_.”

Fingers tipped with blunted nails danced down his muscular chest, pausing to play with the hem of his shirt before drifting lower, cupping him where his erection strained against his fly. 

Ben’s breath hitched and he pitched forward, catching her lips in a sloppy kiss. Her free hand found it way into his hair, fingers twisting into the silky locks, yanking just the way he liked. 

“Ben! Rey!” Han hollered from the foot of the stairs, “We need your help down here! Dinner’s almost ready!”

They broke apart with a shared groan of frustration. Panting and flushed they righted themselves and unlocked the door, slinking meekly down the stairs and presenting themselves as they were. 

From Han’s smirk and quirked eyebrow to Luke’s shit-eating grin, it was obvious the whole house knew what they had been up to. _Blame the horniness on true love_ , she wanted to say. But Rey kept her lips sealed, not wanting to make this situation any worse than it already was. 

Leia feigned ignorance to the whole ordeal, even as Han clapped Ben on the back like _almost_ having sex with one’s girlfriend of a year meant anything. 

“Ben, help your father and Luke with the firewood, will you? They don’t like to admit it but they’re old. One of them is going to throw out a back or break a knee one of these days.” 

“Yes mom.” Ben nodded, agreeing over his uncle and father’s complaints. 

The woman turned to Rey, “Rey, why don’t you come help my mother and I in the kitchen?” 

“O- okay.” Rey agreed, catching Ben’s eye as he stepped out the back door and into the cold. He gave her an apologetic smile and shut it behind him. 

In the kitchen Padmé was stood before the stovetop, flipping something thin and golden from a pan of spitting oil onto a plate. Even in her nineties the woman held herself tall, and she hands worked with seamless grace over her meal. 

Perhaps her previous frailty had been more familial concern than legitimate disability. 

“Mom is finishing up the latkes.” Leia smiled, “Have you ever had one before, Rey?”

“No, I can’t say I have.” _I’m dirt poor, always have been. Please don’t resent me for stealing away your handsome, intelligent, wealthy son._ She thought. 

“They’re kind of like potato pancakes. A lot of folks call them that.” Padmé called over her shoulder, flipping the last of the steaming latkes onto the pile. 

Rey shook her head, she hadn’t eaten anything like them before. Leia handed Rey a stack of plates, topped with silverware and napkins. “Would you set the table, my dear? I need to get the macaroni bake out of the oven. Too heavy for mom.” 

“So you think!” The older woman challenged and Leia rushed over to stop her before she burned herself, leaving Rey to tremble with the dinnerware. How was she supposed to tell these people that she, at twenty years of age, couldn’t set a table?

“Rey?” Leia was watching her over the island, her mother placing a casserole dish on a hot pad behind her, “What’s wrong, dear?”

“I… I didn’t really have a table where I grew up… at least not for eating so I… I don’t—” Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, a rush of memories flashing behind their lids. Hungry nights, a table stacked high with garbage and refuse. Only cleared when Unkar and his friends wanted to snort lines of cocaine. 

She’d never even boiled a pot of water before she moved into her own flat. 

Neither Leia nor Padme reacted with pity like so many others did. Instead, in typical Solo fashion, they simply moved the correct the issue. 

“Well then,” Leia smiled, “Let me show you how, sweet girl.” 

And they did. It was easy. Fork and napkin on the left, spoon and knife on the right with the glass. Simple. Rey couldn’t believe that she’d allow something so trivial to daunt her. 

Neither of the elder women commented on it again. And for that, Rey was grateful. 

As they carried the food from the kitchen into the dining room, Leia commented, “My son is in love with you, Rey.” 

Rey froze and stumbled, macaroni bake teetering dangerously between her white knuckled hands. 

Padme laughed and took her place at the head of the table. “She’s right, you know. Ben hasn’t brought a girl how since he was twenty, and that was only to appease us. He hardly seemed to care that she was here.”

Leia nodded in agreement, “He hadn’t called me in a year, then suddenly, in October, my phone rings. Ben told me he’d met a girl and that he wanted to bring her here to celebrate Hanukkah with us. As a family. I cried, I was so happy. He hasn’t come home in years, Rey. You made a difference. May I hug you?” 

_As a family?_ Her chest ached, and the tears nearly choked her as she extended her arms willingly to accept Leia’s embrace. Ben knew how desperately she wanted a family. And here she was. He hadn’t told her about this trip until late November. Had made it sound routine and nonchalant. This meant _so much_ to everyone there, from Padme to the dog. 

The hug was warm and tight and Rey had never felt so welcome in a home. 

“You’re good for him,” Leia murmured in Rey’s ear, warm breath stirring her hair, “I hope he’s just as good for you.” 

“Even better.” Rey replied. 

“I’m not sure that’s possible.” Leia laughed as they parted, both of them teary eyed. 

Then Padme appeared beside them, deceptively mobile for her age, “I want in on this.” Her thin arms slipped around Rey’s shoulders. “I’m going to tell him he had better propose sooner rather than later. I want to be there for the wedding.” 

Somehow, Rey suspected she would be.

*

Dinner was phenomenal. Fresh greens and home cooked macaroni, warm rolls and sweet dates. Latkes with sour cream, and vintage wine to wash it all down with. Rey had never experienced a home cooked meal before, and found it more appetizing than any of the fancy restaurants Ben had dragged her to in London.

Once the table had been cleared Leia carried in a baking sheet covered with a single layer of tin foil, and resting on top was a simple but beautiful silver menorah. It only held two candles, neither lit. One on the far right and another in the center, raised slightly above its companion. 

Leia flipped the light switch, casting them all into darkness, then she produced a lighter from the tray. She pulled the trigger and it spat to life, lighting the center candle. Then she extinguished the lighter and Padme began to pray in Hebrew, as she did, Leia lifted the center candle and used it to ignite the one on the far right, then she placed the center candle back into its slot and sat down. 

As Padme finished her blessing they all replied ‘Amen’. 

Then they began to tell stories and talk and laugh, faces only illuminated by the two flickering flames. Rey joined in easily, feeling at home after her encounter with Leia and Padme. Chewie licked her hand under the table, tasting the grease from the latkes. 

Leia stepped into the kitchen and returned with jelly doughnuts from her favorite shop. They ate those by candlelight too. Through it all Padme’s discerning eyes never seemed to stray from Rey. It unnerved her, but she smiled back weakly. 

“Have you ever heard the story of Hanukkah’s origin, Rey?” 

When she replied ‘No’, Leia shook her head and mumbled; “We’re going to need more candles.”

*

That night, once the festivities had ended and the fire in the hearth had guttered out, Ben and Rey slipped quietly upstairs, hand in hand, still buzzed from too much wine.

Once the bedroom door was shut and locked behind them Ben collapsed backwards onto his bed, pale skin standing stark against the black linens as he tugged his shirt off by the collar. 

Rey marveled at his bare chest as he spoke, “So… what do you think of the Organa-Solo clan now that you’ve spent an entire day with them?”

“I like them a lot.” She said, crawling up from the foot of the bed to loom over him. Eyes wandering over the pale expanse of his abdomen, she straddled his waist. He wasn’t hard yet. 

“That’s all you have to say?” He cocked his head to the side, broad hands slowly creeping up her thighs, fingers curling into her hips.

Rey gave his shoulders a shove, pushing him down into the pillows, “Why don’t we talk about this later and pick up where we left off?” 

He stiffened beneath her in more ways than one, “Yes ma’am.”

Rey grinned and leaned over him, pressing her lips to his in a wet, hot, and wanting kiss. His hands came up to grip her ass while one of her tactfully undid his fly, sneaking past his waistband, seeking him out within his boxers. 

“Mmm.” She broke the kiss, biting down on her suck-swollen lower lip, “No touching.” She commanded, slapping his fingers away from where they toyed with her fly. His other hand dropped from her ass to the bed obediently. 

“Good boy,” she breathed, leaning over him, letting her teeth scrape over the shell of his ear before she abruptly rocked back onto her heels. “Get up.” 

He obeyed, wordlessly climbing to his feet.

Rey suppressed a giggle as he shucked off his pants and boxers, his penis bouncing a bit too dramatically before it fell to rest between his thighs. They had only discovered this recently, this bedroom dynamic that worked so well between the two of them; Rey’s need for control, and Ben’s desire to let go. 

He knew to stay still while she watched him, erection flagging slightly in the chill of the open air. Rey raised a single finger and twirled it, indicating for him to spin. 

Again, Ben obeyed, extending his arms from his sides and stepping in a slow circle, allowing Rey to fully appreciate every muscle and mole of him. 

“Stop.” She wanted to appreciate his backside for a moment. The musculature of his back was mouth watering, and his ass… “You have a fantastic ass…” She thought aloud. 

He audibly swallowed, “Yes, _mistress_.”

Rey shuddered at the title. She liked it, perhaps a little too much.

“Face me.” She instructed, and he did.

“Do you want to touch yourself, pet?” She eyed his cock, lips parted. It was angry and red, head purpling with need. Her poor boy needed some attention. 

“Yes, mistress,” he whimpered, “Please, mistress.” 

Rey’s teeth dug into her lip and she tasted blood on her tongue. Nodding, she allowed; “Go ahead then. But don’t come. If you come I’ll have to punish you.” 

She was desperate to have that man inside her by the end of the night, if he blew it now… 

He gripped himself at the base, jerking upward in rough strokes, thumb circling the head and smearing beads of precum over his smooth skin. It was mesmerizing to watch. His face reddened and he ducked his head, huffing with pleasure as he fucked into his hand. 

Rey broke her line of sight only briefly as she tugged off her sweater, tossing it thoughtlessly to the side. Eyes once again full of Ben she unclasped her bra and flung it at him. 

It threw off his rhythm and he dropped his cock, whining in the back of his throat as he looked to her for further instruction. 

Rey dropped backward onto the bed, legs hanging awkwardly over the edge, “Take my pants off.” 

With a pleased grunt he fell to his knees and shuffled between her legs. His full mouth was level with the crotch of her jeans and he planted a kiss on the seam before he reached for her fly. 

Rey lifted her ass up off the sheets so he could tug the garment down and over her butt and thighs. He took the time to kiss each of her heels before he pulled the denim over them. His thumbs passed fleetingly over the red indents the jeans had left on her skin, stopping when he reached the apex of her thighs. 

Rey sighed, feeling the warmth of his breath against the crotch of her panties. They were simple white cotton, airports and family reunions hardly called for lacey thongs, but she knew Ben didn’t care. All Ben wanted was what that flimsy fabric concealed. 

“Take my panties off.” She demanded, fingers curling into the comforter, anticipating what was to come next. 

He did as he was instructed and Rey shivered as the damp fold of her pussy were exposed to the chill air of the room. 

“Eat me out.” 

On most nights, Ben liked to take his time with her. Kiss his way from her ankles to her thighs then stimulate her clit with his fingers before his tongue so much as touched her. But that night, there, in his childhood bedroom, something was _different_ , and Rey jumped as he dove tongue first into her, tongue licking a long stripe up her seam before his fingers lept into action, left thumb swirling against her clit as his right index and middle fingers worked her open, making way for his proding tongue. 

His nose added an extra element, another thing to rub at her wet, swollen skin, to stimulate her until she wanted to scream. Rey pitched forward, fingers tangling roughly into his hair and yanking him harder against her. 

“Fuck, Ben.” She seethed through her teeth, trying to keep quiet, hoping the wet squelch of her cunt couldn’t be heard through the door, wouldn’t echo through the vents. “Such a good boy for me.” 

Rey gasped and clutched at his hair as the her first orgasm of the night took her in near ambush, she bit down hard on her lip to contain the wail of pleasure that strangled in her throat, desperate to be given voice. 

Slowly she came down, and her hands relaxed and fell away from Ben’s head. He didn’t stop licking though. He eased her through the aftershocks, thumbs swirling soothing circles into the skin of her inner thighs. 

Finally, she began to climb again, pussy clenching around nothing, wanting for something thick and hard and filling. “Stop.” She muttered, voice weak and thick with pleasure. She rose up naked onto her knees and shuffled to the foot of the bed. 

“Get on the bed.” He did, climbing up and sitting cross legged in the center of it, cock looking utterly ridiculous in the midst if it all.

“Lay on your back.” 

He did, and Rey could hear the speed of his breaths pick up in anticipation. She crawled up the bed and loomed over her. The used, warm-wet of her cunt pressing tantalizingly against his abdomen. His dick twitched behind her where she gripped his shaft lightly in one hand, stroking gently. 

“You made me come with your mouth,” she breathed, leaning forward so her breath ghosted his full lips, “You did so well for me. I think you deserve a reward. What would you like, Ben?”

“I—” he gulped, “I want to fuck you…” 

Rey tutted and shook her head, “Now, now. How do we ask _politely_?” 

“May I please fuck you, mistress?” 

“You may,” she relented, voice soft, and as gracefully as she could manage, she lined the head of his throbbing erection up and slid backwards onto him. He was fully engulfed with a single roll of her hips and she shut her eyes, lips parting as she appreciated the tight fill. He split her open. 

He whimpered under her, hips bucking slightly. Her nails bit into his pecs as she scolded him, “Did I say you could move.” 

She leaned over him, breath heavy as she rocked on his dick, taking her pleasure. She caught his jaw between her thumb and forefinger and whispered, almost menacingly, “You don’t come until I do, _Pet_.”

Ben whined and gripped the sheets as Rey fucked him. She could see the clench in his jaw, the way his well muscled arms seemed to ripple as he gripped the sheets, whining low in the back of his throat. 

She ignored him, rising up again to bounce in his lap, eyes shut and head thrown as pleasure mounted between her thighs. 

“Fuck, Ben,” she gasped, trying to keep her voice low, “You feel so fucking good inside me, such a good fucking cock.” 

Her nails dragged raised pink lines into his pale skin, and he grunt with each slap of her hips against his. She was almost there, but it wasn’t enough, not quite. Even the sublime stretch of his dick couldn’t quite tip her over the edge. 

“Touch my clit.” She commanded, breathlessly, sweat gathering on her skin in a sheen that shimmered pale in the moonlight. The pads of his broad fingers found her soaked flesh right above where they were joined and he swirled in steady, quick circles. 

Then Rey was there, and this orgasm was twice as intense as the last. She bellowed with little regard for the house’s other occupants and _came_. Her vision flashed white behind her eyes and she slumped forward, moaning into Ben’s chest as she contracted around him, cunt spasming in orgasm. 

Ben grunted, throwing their game to the wayside as he flipped on onto her back, hoisting her legs up until her knees pressed to her chest. He fucked into her roughly, sac slapping lewdly and loudly against her ass. 

Rey whimpered and rolled her head to the side, hiding her face in his pillows as he plundered her oversensitive depths, somehow already rising again. 

“ _Fuck, Rey_ ,” he choked, and she whined, reaching up and winding her arms around his straining neck. Pressing her forehead to his own. 

“God Ben it’s so good, baby it’s so fucking good.” 

“Yeah?” He groaned and she felt his cock twitch inside her. 

“Mmhmm.” She moaned biting her lip, about to peak again. 

Ben felt her body reacting and groaned, “Fuck, I’m fucking cumming.” 

His thrusts lost their rhythm, hips jackhammering against hers as he pulsed inside of her, moaning as his orgasm overtook him. Rey followed suit, tipping over the edge more quietly this time, but with equal intensity. God, how she loved this man. 

In the aftermath they lay together in peaceful silence. Sweaty and sated beneath the comforter, naked and curled against one another in the too small bed. 

“Do you think they heard us?” Rey mumbled into his sweat sticky stick.

Ben grunted, “Probably. But they won’t care, Dad and Luke are probably high fiving right now.” 

“I like you family a lot, Ben. I’ve never had a family and if this is what it feels like, I don’t ever want to go back.” She blinked back tears. She needed him to know that this grand gesture had been received and that it was appreciated.

In all of her years of life she had never felt as home as she did here, in a strange country and stranger city, surrounded by people who were practically strangers. England, London, her shitty apartment, her underpaying job, all of that seemed like a distant memory, a nightmare, maybe. She wasn’t sure she wanted to go home. 

“Let’s get through these eight nights before we make any big decisions, kid.” He mumbled, but she could hear the hope in the quaver of his words. He wanted to keep her here, he wanted to be with her _forever_. “Okay?”

“Okay,” she swallowed. “Ben?”

“Yeah, kid?”

“I love you, _so fucking much_.” 

“I love you, too. More than you could possibly know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to say that I am not jewish, but I wanted to give my giftee the Jewish solos they asked for. It seemed to be the prompt they were most enthusiastic about. I'm basing this celebration of the first night off of a celebration I attended with my mentor who is Jewish. We lit the candles and then she told me the story of Hanukkah. It was a really cool night. But I didn't like the dates :/
> 
> Please comment/kudos if you read and enjoyed!! I'll post links to my various social media pages once authors are revealed. 
> 
> <3


End file.
